


May I Have This Dance?

by The_Three_Maraudqueers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Three_Maraudqueers/pseuds/The_Three_Maraudqueers
Summary: Sirius likes Remus, Remus likes Sirius, but neither of them know’s the other’s feelings. They both talk to James about their feelings and he gives them a push. Will his push help?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best, but I wrote it for fun to avoid doing homework and I hope you enjoy it

“Pads… you know you could just ask him right?”  
“Prongs, I definitely cannot. What if he hates me? I would die. You don’t want your best friend dying do you?”  
“Always the drama queen, Sirius. He wouldn’t hate you. It’s Remus for god’s sake!”  
“SHHHH. Watch how you say that, he could walk in at any minute.”  
“Yeah because I’m sure that would be tragic.”  
“Can we just not talk about this anymore? I’ll find someone to go with that won’t put me at risk of losing someone I care about.”  
“I’ll let you off the hook for now, but we are not done with this discussion,” James said right at the perfect time. Remus had just walked in.   
“What are we lecturing Sirius about today, Prongs?”  
“Well you see, my dear Moony-” he started to say, but didn’t get the chance to finish before Sirius rushed over to him and put his hands over his mouth. At this, Remus looked between the two of them in a mixture of confusion and amusement.   
“Okay so I’m not allowed to know. It’d be a shame if I… asked James some other time then?”  
“Remus, you wouldn’t dare,” Sirius said, glaring at Remus, hand still over James’s mouth.   
“I think you know that I would dare, Pads.”  
“Not if you know what’s good for you.”  
“I’m literally a werewolf, I’m not really afraid of you. Plus, I’m your favorite and you’d never hurt me.”  
“Just drop it Moony,” he said, finally removing his hand from James’s mouth.  
“What if James tells me without me asking? Then what?”  
“Well, seeing how much Sirius doesn’t want me to tell you, I don’t think I will. Sorry Moony, but I AM afraid of Pads. Well maybe not afraid of him, but afraid of him telling Mom.”  
“Fine, fine. I’ll find out by myself,” Remus said.  
“I don’t think you will, because we’re the only ones that know, but good luck,” said Sirius, before he waved and left the room.   
“I didn’t upset him, did I?”   
“I don’t think so Moons. I’m just trying to convince him to do something that he doesn’t want anyone knowing about and you walked in during the middle of it.”   
“It’s nothing bad right? He’s not planning anything dangerous?”  
“No Moony, your precious Sirius is perfectly safe.”  
“Good,” he said, before realizing what James said and glaring at him. “I thought we weren’t going to be bringing this up again.”  
“I never agreed to that, and with the ball coming up, I think you should just ask him to go with you. How bad can it be?”  
“James, that would be like asking you to the ball if I had feelings for you.”  
“Except one, you don’t have feelings for me, two, I’m with Lily and you’d never ask someone you knew was in a relationship, and three, you know I’m straight and that he isn’t.”  
“I hate it when you make a good point, I’m supposed to be the smart one. Maybe saying it was like asking you was a bad way to put it, but you know what I mean. There’s no way I’m risking pushing him out of my life completely just to maybe get him to go to the ball with me.”  
“You know he wouldn’t do that. He’s better than that.”  
“Why do you have to be right all the time?”  
“It’s one of my many talents.”  
“What, alongside being annoying?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Well, I’m still not sure I’ll ask him.”  
“How about we make a deal. If neither of you has a date by the week before the dance, you ask him to go as your friend? That way there’s no risk of losing each other, even if I already know there isn’t, and you don’t have to watch him dance with someone else the whole night.”  
“Oh I suppose that would be alright,” he said after some pondering, and a look of slight pain as he realized he agreed with James again.  
“James Potter, right again,” James said with a grin.  
“Don’t get too smug. For all we know, he could be finding a date as we speak.”  
“I doubt it,” James mumbled.  
“Prongs, are you still on about him liking me? I know he doesn’t.”  
“Yeah, okay,” he said with a chuckle, before going to lay in his bed and read a book about quidditch techniques.  
As James went about his reading, Remus began thinking to himself about what James had said. Maybe he could just ask Sirius to go as friends now. Maybe if he said there was nobody he was interested in and he figured Sirius would tell him if he was planning to ask someone, Sirius might say yes. Then he thought about how bad he’d feel if suddenly Sirius DID want to go with someone else, but didn’t feel like he could back out because he’d already said yes to Remus. After that thought, he resolved to stick to James’s plan, but not bother looking for a date so he can tell Sirius he wasn’t interested in anyone if he’d asked. That way it’s obvious he’s available, but he’s not dragging Sirius into going with him. Yeah, that’d work well, but don’t tell James that.   
Sirius, now in the common room after leaving James and Remus in the dorm, was sitting in a chair staring into the fire thinking about how he could convince Remus to go with him without making it obvious he liked him. He thought at first about saying that nobody he’d asked wanted to go with him, but then remembered all the people that had asked HIM to take them, and decided that a supposed lack of options wouldn’t fool Remus. Everyone knew that Sirius was the hottest bitch in the school, including Sirius himself. He had girls, and a few boys, throwing themselves at him every chance they got. He thinks it was the “punk rock” appeal. With his long and wavy hair he often put in a bun, his affinity for leather jackets, and his tendency to wear eyeliner, there was something about him that made other people fall for him. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t think the one person he wanted to fall for him would, no matter how obvious it was to everyone else that Remus liked him.   
On that thought, he decided he would have to ask James what to do. No matter how much he didn’t want to bring up the topic with him again, he knew that James was the best person for plotting. He didn’t think that talking in the dorms again was a good idea though, after seeing how Remus walked in right as they were talking about him earlier. He knew what he had to do.   
Getting up, he walked to the sixth year dorm to find Remus and James both in their beds reading, obviously having gotten off their previous topic of discussion, which Sirius was grateful for. If he walked in and James had told Remus the truth he wouldn’t know what to do.  
“James can you come with me for a moment? Bring the map and the cloak.”  
“Sure,” James said, putting down his book and getting out of bed to grab the things Sirius asked him to.   
“See you at dinner Rem?”  
“Yeah, see you then. Whatever you’re up to, don’t get in trouble.”  
“We shouldn’t this time. Bye Moons,” Sirius said before walking out with James. In the hallway to the dorms, they put on the cloak before anyone could see them, then Sirius led them to the Room of Requirement.   
“I figure it’s safer to talk here than in Gryffindor. I want to continue our conversation earlier. Before you say anything, no I am not just asking him.”  
“Okay so what is it then?”  
“I want to ask him to go in a way that isn’t obvious that I like him. That way I don’t have to see him go with someone else, but I don’t risk anything.”  
“Easy, just tell him you aren’t interested in anyone and that you figured if he didn’t have a date you could go as friends. No feelings involved and it’s not technically a lie.”  
“Prongs, I could kiss your brain right now. A true intellectual.”  
“I’m getting told I’m right a lot today, I like the change of pace.”  
“Don’t get used to it,” Sirius said with a smirk.  
“Watch it or I’ll tell Remus.”  
“You said it yourself, you’re scared of me telling mom.”  
“I knew I shouldn’t have said that,” he said while shaking his head, then he grabbed Sirius by the arm and said, “c’mon, your boyfriend is waiting for us. And so is my girlfriend actually.”  
“He’s not my boyfriend!”  
“Not yet,” James said, earning an eye roll from Sirius.   
As they walked into the Great Hall, it was already bustling with students, and amongst the crowd at the Gryffindor table, the pair saw Lily already sitting across from Remus, with both of them saving the seat next to them. Sirius walked around to sit next to Remus while James walked to Lily’s side and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Hi James, hi Sirius.”  
“Hi Lils.”  
“Hi, love.”  
“So what secret mission were you off on? Remus told me you two snuck off earlier? Not causing trouble again were you? You know we’re both prefects right?”  
“We actually just went off to have a chat that I only wanted James to hear. Personal stuff and all that.”  
“Okay, well let me know if you need anything, you know I’m a good listener.”  
“Thanks, Red,” he said, then went about filling his plate with food.  
“You know you can talk to me about stuff too, right Pads?” Remus asked, looking a little disappointed that he was being left out.  
“I know. Thank you Remy.” With that, the corners of Remus’s mouth turned up and he looked back to his food, blushing a little, thankful that Sirius was next to him and not across from him where he would have a better view of his face. Across the table, James and Lily were smirking at each other. Both boys had personally told James about their little crushes, but only Remus had told Lily about his, and even if he hadn’t it was fairly obvious to her that they had feelings for each other, especially now that she was with James and saw them a lot more.   
The rest of the meal went on with no more mentions of the topic, but as they walked back to Gryffindor, James asked them, “so, who are you taking to the ball? I’ve already asked Lily and it was pretty obvious we’d go together, but you two are both single so I have no idea who it is.”  
“James you know I don’t have a date,” said Remus.  
“I don’t have one either,” said Sirius.  
“How is that possible? You’ve had at least 20 people ask you and the ball isn’t even for another month.”  
“I haven’t been interested in anyone who has asked me. Most of them have been girls, which is a no for obvious reasons, and none of the guys have been my type”  
“Okay well who are both thinking of asking?” Lily questioned.  
“I don’t know, I haven’t really been interested in anyone either,” said Remus.  
“We could just go together,” Sirius blurted, then hastily added “as friends, obviously.”  
“Yeah that would be fun. We would probably end up spending most of the time together anyways, because we both know Jily over here won’t be paying us any attention. Might as well go together so we don’t have to find two randos to go with.”  
“Okay then, it’s sorted. Quite frankly most of the people here are either taken, annoying, or both, and I at least like spending time with you, so this is a much better alternative than going with some random guy that would probably be a bit more handsy than I’d like.”  
“Agreed. This takes a lot of the unnecessary stress away.”  
“Okay cool.”  
“Cool,” said Remus before the group fell into a bit of an uncomfortable silence. That is, until James broke it.  
“So we’re getting Jily and Wolfstar at the ball? Nice.”  
“What the hell is Wolfstar?”  
“Moony, isn’t it obvious? You’re the wolf, Sirius is the star. What’s not to get? And you’re supposed to be the smart one,” he said with a shake of his head.  
“Okay I get it, but what I want to know is why you have a ship name for us?” Sirius said, making it sound more like a question.  
“I don’t know, I thought it’d be fun.”  
“We better watch out, Sirius. Next thing you know he’ll be writing fanfiction about us,” Remus said, which caused James’s eyes to light up.   
“James, no.”  
“Yes, Lily,” he replied sullenly.  
“Thank god for Lily.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
The next several weeks passed rather quickly, with Sirius being asked to the ball by at least ten more people, Remus and Sirius both getting progressively more nervous, and a lot of the girls making plans to get ready together. Remus had never been more glad that Sirius had asked him to go as friends, because he wasn’t sure he could’ve kept up his end of the deal with James otherwise. He was a little disappointed that they were going as friends, but it’s much better than seeing some other guy all over Sirius. He didn’t quite get why Sirius decided to go with his friend when he could have had any person in the school as his date, but he certainly wouldn’t complain.  
Every time James was alone with Remus or Sirius, he would pester them both about them going to the dance together, and eventually Lily joined in on it. James even slipped in a few comments when he was with them together in the dorms, but those mostly went unnoticed because he would mumble them after seeing one of them staring at the other for a little longer than necessary. They certainly weren’t subtle about their feelings for each other, but lucky for them, they were both too oblivious to notice that the other was staring at them when they weren’t looking, or blushing when they said something nice to each other. There were even a few times where James and Lily would murmur something about them being oblivious while the other two were in a conversation and clearly flirting.   
The week before the ball, they were sitting in the common room doing homework on one of the loveseats and it was getting late, and Sirius started to poke Remus repeatedly.  
“What, Sirius?”  
“It’s midnight, we should go to bed,” he said before yawning.  
“You go ahead, I’m just going to finish what I’m doing and then I’ll go to bed too, I promise.”  
“I’ll just wait with you then. James is already asleep and I don’t want to open the door twice if we don’t have to.”  
“Okay, just be quiet though so I can finish quicker.”  
“You won’t even know I’m here.”  
As Remus went back to his work, Sirius settled back further in his seat and closed his eyes, deciding to nap until Remus was done. Within a few minutes, he was asleep and all that could be heard were his quiet breaths, the crackling of the fire, and the occasional scratch of a quill or turn of a page. As he fell into a deeper sleep however, he shifted a few times, and ended up with his head on Remus’s shoulder. When Remus felt his head on his shoulder and breath on his neck, he felt like he should move him, but he didn’t want to risk waking him from his peaceful sleep. A lot of times Sirius had nightmares about his family, so it was nice to see him so relaxed and Remus didn’t want to be responsible for ruining that.   
Once Remus finished his reading, he thought about waking Sirius again, but thought about his earlier reason for leaving him there, and in his own tired state decided it couldn’t hurt to stay there. He shifted a little so he was laying down a bit more, with Sirius’s head on his torso instead of this neck, and an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Without even noticing, he began to run his fingers through Sirius’s hair, which caused him to wake up without Remus noticing. After a few minutes they were both asleep with small smiles on their faces.  
The next morning they were woken up by two people talking quietly from somewhere in front of them. As Sirius woke up he was confused as to why he was sitting partially upright in the common room, instead of being in his bed, and why he could feel someone else wrapped around him. He then saw Lily and James smiling at him and smelled the familiar scent of chocolate and parchment, instantly realizing who he was laying with. Memories of falling asleep the night before and feeling Remus run his hands through his hair made him blush, which wasn’t helped by James saying,   
“Oh good you’re both awake, I was wondering where you’d gone.”  
“G’morning James,” mumbled Remus from under Sirius, with a slight rasp in his voice from sleep. Sirius felt himself blush more as Remus made no attempt to let him go.   
“Morning, said Sirius.”  
“So, who wants to explain why you’re cuddling on a couch?” asked Lily.   
“Sirius was waiting for me to go to bed so we only had to open the door once and he fell asleep. He ended up shifting and laying on my shoulder and I felt bad moving him, especially because I was really tired too, so I figured it wouldn’t hurt to stay here.”  
“That still doesn’t explain the arm around his shoulder or the hand in his hair, mate,” said James.  
“Must’ve happened while I slept.” He and Sirius both knew that wasn’t true.   
“The fanfiction writes itself, honestly.”  
“James I swear to god if you’re actually writing fanfiction about us I will tell mom every rule you’ve ever broken,” Sirius finally chimed in.   
“Suddenly I don’t know a wolfstar.”  
“So… are you guys gonna get up then? We wanted to talk to you about our plans before the ball.”   
“I wanted to, but I’m kind of stuck.” It was Remus’s turn to blush at that, before he finally released Sirius, albeit reluctantly. Both boys then righted themselves before Lily began to speak.   
“I was thinking, even though you guys are just going as friends that one of you can get ready with me and the other can get ready with James so we all can be surprised by what our dates look like,” she said, putting air quotes around “dates”.   
“Sure, I’ll go with Lily the day of and we can all meet in the entrance hall around 6:45 since the doors open at 7,” said Remus.  
“Sweet.”   
“That means we can’t see each other’s outfits beforehand either. I know we were planning on getting them in Hogsmeade this afternoon, so we’ll have to split up for a bit. James and Sirius can go first, then meet us at the Three Broomsticks when you’re done so we know it’s safe to go. Once we all have them, they should be put in bags anyways to keep them clean so we should be all set there.”  
“Sounds good,” the boys all said before heading down to breakfast.  
At breakfast, Remus and Sirius were discussing if they wanted matching tie colors, and they agreed on maroon, being Gryffindors and all. Lily and James discussed what color dress she wanted so he knew what color tie to get and they decided on emerald green. They went through the rest of breakfast talking as usual, then around 9 they made their way down to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students who still needed their clothes for the ball. As they reached the Three Broomsticks, James kissed Lily goodbye while Remus and Sirius just said goodbye, then James and Sirius were off to get their outfits for the ball, while Remus and Lily went in to get drinks and wait for the two boys to return.  
“So, Sirius asked you to the ball,” Lily said, this being one of few times she got Remus alone to tease him about it.   
“He did, as friends.”  
“Oh please, you had to have noticed how quickly he jumped at the opportunity when you said you didn’t have a date yet. And then he frantically added that it was as friends as an afterthought. He was blushing, Remus.”  
“Of course he said that quickly, he probably didn’t want me thinking it was a date because he doesn’t like me. I’d blush too if I almost made someone think I wanted to go on a date when I didn’t.”  
“Remus, you both stare at each other constantly, he stayed awake with you last night because he ‘didn’t want to wake James’ when we all know James sleeps like a rock. He wanted to stay with you, he didn’t think he had to.”  
“That doesn’t necessarily mean anything though. We are friends, after all.”  
“I swear you’re both blind.”  
“I’m not blind, there’s just nothing to see.”  
“Whatever you say, Rem. On a similar note, how did you two really end up cuddling on the couch?”  
“Well, it’s exactly how I said it was up to the point where I said I didn’t want to wake him, but the arm around him and the hand in his hair I was definitely awake for. I figured if I’d be there all night I might as well make it so we’re both more comfortable, so I leaned back and the only place to really put my arm was around him. The hand in his hair wasn’t really a conscious choice, I just started doing it while I was falling asleep.”  
“James is right, the fanfic does write itself,” Lily smirked.  
“Oh shush,” he said, before their conversation fell to other topics such as school and what they were thinking of wearing to the ball.  
Little did they know, while they were shopping, James and Sirius were having a similar conversation.  
“So you and Remus were pretty cozy this morning, eh?”  
“I just fell asleep, I didn’t do anything.”  
“So you admit that Remus did?”  
“Um I fell asleep like he said and probably did fall asleep on his shoulder, but when I woke up again we were laying like we were when you found us and he was running his hands through my hair. I don’t think he even noticed he was doing it, because he fell asleep pretty quick and I fell asleep right after.”  
“Okay but he was definitely awake and chose to wrap his arm around you and to let you continue to sleep on him while running his hand through your hair. No feelings you say?”  
“He was being considerate and didn’t want to wake me.”  
“Are you being serious right now?”  
“I’m always Sirius.”  
“I set myself up for that. You’re being ridiculous though. It’s so obvious to everyone but you two. Also, I can’t believe your excuse for staying downstairs was that you’d wake me, and he believed you. You both know better than anyone that nothing can wake me and he seriously took that as a valid reason?”  
“I didn’t even think about that. Wow I’m really glad he wasn’t paying attention.”  
“Even if he had he wouldn’t care. I’ve told you this, Pads.”  
“And I still think you’re wrong. Anyways, are we done now? Lily and Remus are going to need some time too.”  
“Yeah, lets go pay,” he said, already leading the way back to the cash register.  
The two boys then walked with their purchases packaged up and in their hands back to the Three Broomsticks to find Lily and Remus sitting at a table in the back, with Remus laughing at something Lily said, looking much more carefree than he had in the last couple weeks, given that the last full moon had passed the week prior. Remus then looked up and noticed the two walking towards them, smiling even more than he had been.  
“Hi Pads, hi Prongs.”  
“Hello Moony.”  
“Hi Remy.”  
“Hi guys,” said Lily.  
“Hey, Red.”  
“Hi Lils.”  
“Any luck finding something to wear?”  
“Yeah it was actually pretty easy to find what we wanted, the fitting is what took the longest.”  
“Well I’m glad you guys found something okay. Remus and I are going to go now and we’ll meet you back here for lunch.”  
“Sounds good, bye Lils.”  
“Bye boys.”  
“See you guys,” said Remus, waving.   
Finding outfits for Lily and Remus didn’t take very long, as they both knew exactly what they wanted, and it didn’t take long to fit them because they were both quite close to the preexisting sizes. They paid for their clothes, then headed back to find the other two boys for lunch. When they got there, they sat down and ate fairly quickly before going back up to the castle.   
The next few days went by quickly in the excitement for the ball, and finally the day had come. At 8:30, Lily and James met in the common room, shortly followed by Remus and Sirius who both seemed more nervous than usual around each other. Sirius kept looking at Remus, then suddenly averting his eyes thinking that Remus had noticed, when in reality Remus was too wrapped up in his own head to notice that Sirius had been looking. All four of them walked down to breakfast together in relative silence, with bits and pieces of conversation here and there, all of them too nervous or excited to talk much. As they ate they didn’t talk much, but then Lily finally spoke.  
“I think that after we finish eating that we should split up and start getting ready. We can just get lunch by asking the house elves instead of coming here so we don’t see each other.”   
“Okay,” said Remus, “I’ll have to go get my clothes and stuff first. I’ll meet you in the girls dorm after that.”  
“Isn’t it set up so you can’t get in there?” asked James.  
“The security is set up to read intentions. I’m just going to get ready for a dance, not to kiss or even look at any girls. Not really my type, you know?”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Why am I not surprised you haven’t read Hogwarts: A History?”  
“Because I don’t read anything unless I have to, duh.”  
“Well, anyways, thanks for the concern, but I’ll be able to get in there fine.”  
They finished eating fairly quickly, and when they got back to Gryffindor tower, Lily headed up to her dorm, while the boys went to theirs. Remus grabbed his clothes and some of his toiletries and headed out, telling the others he would see them later. When Remus knocked on the door, Lily opened it and told him that most of the other girls were getting ready in their friends’ dorms so it should just be them.   
“Is it really going to take us this long to get ready?”  
“No, but I saw how nervous you were and wanted to help you calm down and this was the best way to not draw attention to it.”  
“Thanks Lils, that was really nice of you.”  
“It’s no problem, Re. I definitely will need a while to get ready, but I also like spending time with you anyways so it’s no big deal. Now, tell me why you’re freaking out so much.”  
“I just know I’m going to mess this up somehow. He’s going to be all handsome and shit, as usual, and we’ll probably dance together at some point, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself from saying something stupid or staring at him. I’m just afraid that he’ll hate me if I do that.”  
“I can just about guarantee you that Sirius would never hate you, but even if he did, he’s not worth your time if he hates you for feeling things. You can’t control how you feel, and if he doesn’t understand that, he doesn’t deserve you.”  
“You’re right, but he’s still my best friend and I’m scared to lose him.”  
“Like I said, it’s pretty much impossible for that to happen, but no matter what happens I’ll be here for you.”  
“Thanks Lils, it means a lot. I feel a little better.”  
“Good, I’m glad I could help. Now, let’s get ready so we both look irresistible,” she said before smirking. Remus wasn’t sure he liked that look. Since they were alone in the sixth year dorm, Remus was able to shower in there without worrying about someone walking in, then Lily went in after him. After both of them showered, they sat around in the clothes they were wearing before while waiting for their hair to dry. While they waited, Lily started her makeup. She put on minimal foundation and concealer, then added contour and some gold highlight on her cheeks. She then moved to her eyes, applying a dark green shadow to the outside, with a bit of glittery gold in the inner corner of her eye, then applied mascara and then winged eyeliner. She then put on bright red lipstick and looked in the mirror at herself, pleased with the final product.  
“Won’t that come off before the ball?”  
“Not if I put a sticking spell on it. I wouldn’t have put lipstick on before we ate lunch if it weren’t for that.”  
“Very smart, I didn’t think about that.”  
“I do have good ideas from time to time. Now let’s eat before we finish getting ready, it is 1 already after all.”  
“Won’t argue there, I’m hungry,” he said before calling for a house elf and requesting food. The elf quickly went and came back within a few minutes with a few sandwiches and some desserts.   
“Thank you,” Lily said before as the elf popped back out of the room. The two ate silently for a couple minutes before Remus spoke up.  
“I’m still nervous. What if I don’t look as good as I thought in my outfit? What if he finds someone to go dance with and I’m by myself? What if I say something stupid?”  
“Remus, we’ve been over this. Your outfit looked great, I saw it. He won’t leave you by yourself, and you should know that he’s better than that. And if you say something stupid he would probably just laugh and carry on, because he’s Sirius. He is like the king of saying stupid things.”  
“Yeah you’re right again. I should know better, he’s not a mean person, it’s not like he’d abandon me for saying something dumb or for someone else unless I told him to go.”  
“And you better not say that either! I’ll personally come after you if you do.”  
“I wouldn’t. I like being around him too much.”  
“Good. Now, let’s do our hair. He’s going to love it when he sees you.”  
“Whatever you say Lily.”  
Lily ended up putting her hair in a neatly formed bun, leaving a few strands down and curling them to frame her face. She then went in the bathroom and very gently slipped her dress over her head before coming back out to show Remus, who smiled when he saw her, telling her that James would love it. The dress was a floor-length gown in a deep green color, with a tightly fit top and long sleeves, with the skirt flowing and a slit in the thigh to allow more movement. The dress nicely complimented her eyes, and with the makeup she did she looked stunning.   
After Lily finished getting ready, Remus went to get dressed and put on some cologne, then came back out for Lily to do his hair. They decided to part his hair down the right side of his head then to slick it back a bit. Once they were done, Lily looked at herself in the mirror, then at Remus and said,  
“We look hot. They’re gonna love it.”  
“Yes, I’m sure James will think you look great. I’m not sure Sirius will care too much how I look, but I do look nice. Thank you, Lily.”  
“Of course, Remus. And I think you underestimate just how much Sirius will care how you look, but okay.”  
“I’m not going to argue about this right now honestly, it’s about 6:15, let’s go down to the entrance hall.”  
“Okay, let’s go then.”  
The pair walked down to the entrance hall talking excitedly and telling each other how good they looked, and finally descending the last staircase they saw James and Sirius waiting for them. James and Sirius both immediately stopped talking upon seeing Lily and Remus, and their jaws dropped a little. Lily in her dress and Remus in his black dress robes with their hair done immaculately definitely caught the attention of both boys. Remus was having a hard time breathing himself after seeing Sirius. Sirius had stuck with their maroon theme, but instead of a maroon tie, he was wearing a maroon muggle suit, his curly hair was hanging down as it usually did, his nails were painted black and his tie matched. The thing that Remus liked most wasn’t uncommon for Sirius, but damn did it look good- the eyeliner. He hadn’t realized he was just standing there staring until Lily nudged him and said,  
“Remus, let’s go it’s getting weird.”  
“Oh shit how long was I staring?”  
“Like a minute. Don’t worry though, he’s staring right back,” she said before dragging him down the stairs with her to meet the boys.  
“Lily, you look stunning as ever,” James said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before turning to Remus and saying, “and you clean up well Remus. Doesn’t he, Sirius?”  
Sirius cleared his throat and said, with some difficulty, “yeah, really well,” before he realized he was also staring and then averted his eyes.  
“You both look really nice as well,” Lily said, primarily directed at James who was surprisingly also in a muggle suit. “Don’t they look nice, Remus?”  
“Of course,” he said after struggling to speak for a few seconds, “what made you choose suits instead of dress robes?”  
“It was Sirius’s idea. He wanted to add to the element of surprise.”  
“You seem to have put a lot of thought into this then, Sirius,” said Lily.  
“Oh, you know me, always put in 100%. Anyways, the ball will be starting shortly, let’s go in,” he said in an obvious attempt to change the subject.   
As they walked in they all gasped a little. Though Hogwarts is usually well decorated for Christmas, they’d outdone themselves this year. There were four towering christmas trees around the room, thousands of candles floating through the air, mistletoe in a few places, garland strung everywhere it could possibly go, and fake snow covering parts of the trees. For the dance, they had removed the house tables and put in a large dance floor, with a few smaller tables scattered here and there for people to sit at if they wanted to take a break from dancing or if they wanted to take snacks from the table set up along the back wall and sit down to eat.  
“Should we choose a table while we wait for the music to start? Maybe grab a few drinks?”   
“Sure. Lily and I will find a table if you two want to get snacks,” James said.  
“Okay. Let’s go Rem.”   
The pair walked over to get a little bit of everything from the table and to get four cups of punch. As they were at the table they didn’t talk much, but at one point they reached for the same bowl and when their hands touched, they both apologized awkwardly, then pretended nothing happened and carried their snacks back to the table. When they got back, James and Lily were whispering to each other, but stopped as soon as they noticed the boys had returned.  
“Thanks guys,” James said before immediately reaching for a cup of punch and grabbing a few snacks off one of the plates, to which both boys just nodded.  
“You guys seem awfully quiet, please tell me when the music starts that you’ll actually dance.”  
“We will Lily, I promise,” Remus said to Sirius’s surprise. He knew why he was being quiet, but thought maybe Remus just thought it was weird that he kept staring at him, but he basically said they’d be dancing together later, so maybe things were okay.  
“Yeah Lily, what would the point of coming here be if we didn’t plan to dance?”  
“That’s why I needed to make sure.” As she said that, the dj walked out and said they’d be starting the music soon, which caused them all to get up and head to the dance floor.   
When they got to the dance floor, the dj immediately started playing the Weird Sisters, causing everyone to start dancing, with most of the awkwardness from Remus and Sirius disappearing as they danced with their friends. They were singing along and jumping around like nobody was watching and they were all enjoying each other’s company. Remus and Sirius both saw each other dancing around without a care in the world, and it made their smiles wider. Lily and James noticed this and shared a smirk with each other, before disappearing further into the crowd before either boy could notice. When the boys did notice, they simply kept dancing, because obviously James and Lily would want privacy at some point.  
They danced for song after song, before finally the dj informed the crowd they’d be slowing things down for a bit. At this news Sirius and Remus looked at each other and blushed, before Sirius cracked a crooked grin,  
“May I have this dance, Moony?”  
“Yes you may, Padfoot,” Remus said with an equally goofy grin. Clearly neither of them were taking it very seriously at first, but as they grabbed onto each other and realized their proximity to each other, their grins fell and they went quiet. They spun around the dance floor a bit in silence, Remus with his hands on Sirius’s waist, and Sirius with his hands on the taller boy’s shoulders. After a couple minutes, Sirius finally got brave and said something.  
“Remus, I need to tell you something.” Remus gave him a questioning look.  
“Is everything alright? You don’t usually use my full name.”  
“Yeah, everything is fine I think, but you need to know something.”  
“Okay go ahead.”  
“What you walked in on me and James talking about that I didn’t want you to know about was him trying to convince me to ask you to the dance.”  
“Yeah, but you did that anyways. Which is kind of obvious because we’re dancing together.”  
“Remus, I meant like a real date, not as friends,” he said, blushing.  
“But why would he- oh shit.”  
“Listen before you get mad and say you never want to see me again, I just had to tell you that you are one of my favorite people. You’re infuriatingly cute with your cozy sweaters and your tea, and your sarcasm and sense of humor always make me happy. I just needed you to know that I’m crazy about you and that you’re wonderful. I’ll understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore, this must be kind of weird, and I mean-”  
“Pads, shut up. He tried to convince me to ask you as a date too. You’re out here looking hot all the time with your leather jacket and your hair, and your painted nails, and that damn eyeliner, and on top of that you are such a smartass and always have a sassy response. I didn’t ask you because I thought you didn’t like me.”  
“Sorry all I got out of that is that you think I’m hot,” Sirius said, smirking.  
“Sirius, half the school thinks you’re hot.”  
“And too right they are. So I guess this means every time James and Lily told us we liked each other that it was true. We’re idiots. I literally woke up to you playing with my hair in the middle of the night once, why did I not notice this?”  
“Wait you were awake for that?” Remus said, blushing.  
“I was, but I liked it and didn’t think much of it. I wish I had thought more of it though, you know why?”  
“I think I have an idea,” Remus said, his turn to smirk this time, “you might have to show me why.”  
Taking that as his invitation, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus tighter, went up on his toes a little, and kissed him. Both of them had wanted to do this for years, and when they finally did, they both started smiling within a few seconds, breaking the kiss. When they broke apart, they heard James scream,  
“FUCKING FINALLY! LILY, YOU OWE ME A GALLEON”  
“Language, Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor.”  
“Sorry, Professor McGonagall,” he replied sullenly, to which Remus and Sirius laughed.  
“James, you’re an idiot.”  
“At least I realized when Lily liked me.”  
“Touche.”  
“Sirius,” Remus said, “stop fighting with James and kiss me again.”  
“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he said, leaning in again to make up for lost time.   
After a minute, the boys broke the kiss again, still dancing, and feeling the happiest they’d both ever been.  
“So, Sirius, I think I know the answer to this, but how would you like to go on a date with me next Hogsmeade weekend?”  
“I’d love to on one condition.”  
“Oh yeah? What’s that?”  
“You have to be my boyfriend.”  
“Well, duh. That was the goal.”  
“Good. How long have you liked me?”  
“Since like second year.”  
“And you mean to tell me I just found out now? WE COULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER THIS WHOLE TIME? I have liked you since the end of first year.”  
“Shit. Well at least we know now. We’re only sixteen, we have plenty of time though.”  
“True. I think we’ll last a pretty long time if you ask me.”  
“Yeah. Unless I get sick of you.”  
“You wound me Moony.”  
“Do you want me to kiss it better?”  
“Hmm perhaps that could help.” As he said it, Remus pulled him in for another kiss.  
The two boys spent the rest of the night dancing together, with James and Lily eventually saying they told them so. At the end of the ball, they all headed upstairs to Gryffindor tower. As the boys got into their dorm, they changed into their pajamas and Sirius wiped off his eyeliner. Right as Remus was about to get into his bed, Sirius stopped him.  
“How about we have a proper cuddle? You know, one not on the couch that I wasn’t entirely aware of.”  
“I think I would like that very much. Come here.”  
Sirius climbed into Remus’s bed, laying with his head on Remus’s chest, their legs intertwined, and Remus’s arms around Sirius with one in his hair.  
“I could get used to this.”  
“You better.”  
Both boys fell asleep with smiles on their faces that night.


End file.
